


〖藕饼少年之夏〗当我们提到夏天的时候，我们在讨论什么

by seablueonly



Category: Nezha zhi Motongjiangshi
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Relationships: Né Zhā/Aó Bíng, 藕饼
Kudos: 2





	〖藕饼少年之夏〗当我们提到夏天的时候，我们在讨论什么

“池塘边的榕树上，知了在声声叫着夏天。草丛边的秋千上，只有蝴蝶停在上面....”

每年天气一热，这歌就要出来翻来覆去唱起来。夏日限定。和圣诞节要买苹果，元旦一定要穿新毛衣一样，日子到了不做点什么就不算数。

“从众行为。刻奇。愚蠢的仪式化行为。不寄托某种外在形式就不能表达自我。”哪吒在心里碎碎念，将手里的笔啪得一声扔在书面上，长叹一气，伸展双臂，尽可能舒服地趴在桌子上。

“黑板上老师的粉笔，还在拼命叽叽喳喳写个不停。等待着下课，等待着放学，等待游戏的童年~”

窗外悠扬的歌声仍然在继续，清脆的童声合唱是这个燥热的下午唯一的装饰。

哪吒重重地哼了一声。 “童年”。 

在你真正处于童年，每个人都告诉你，“你已经不是一个小孩子了”，要好好努力对得起自己，对得起父母。等你长大点，没觉得变得更好，想要说说这个情况的时候，他们又告诉你“你小孩懂啥，去学习去。”

手机因为哪吒圈着身子的姿势从裤兜里滑了出来，啪嗒一声落在地上。

老师写黑板的笔停了一下，又继续。这个信息时代，完全杜绝学生碰手机这种要求根本不现实。班主任太乙老师唯一的规则就是不许在课堂上玩手机，认真听课，课下随意。要是管得太死，这帮半大小子不知道又要以什么姿势逆反，高中耽误不起啊。

哪吒看了老师一眼，慢吞吞地低下身子去够手机。手机在指尖打着旋滑远了点。再够一下，又滑远了点。

哪吒不得不放弃“不引人注意”地拿回手机这个初案，稍微挪开一点桌子，钻到椅子旁边探身去够。手机到手，课桌的重心也被哪吒超过一米七的一坨身高顶得偏到一边，在哪吒徒劳无益的挽救中轰然倒地。巨大的声响惊醒了昏昏欲睡的全班。同班同学的一片懵懂中，哪吒被太乙老师赶出了教室。将书包甩在肩膀上，扔下一个潇洒离去的背影，哪吒在一众同学错综复杂的眼神里延扬长而去。

如果不是学生沟通册上当日反馈栏添加了一个条目——要家长签字了解情况，并预定回访沟通，哪吒这个姿态堪称完美。

现在帅是耍过了，可是去哪里呢。哪吒在手机屏幕上滑来滑去，屏幕熄了又开。时间刚过中午，树上蝉鸣此起彼伏，阳光透过柳树叶片镀上一层金灿灿的光圈。落在地上斑斑驳驳的影子跟着那若有若无的风晃来晃去。

全班全校都在上课，那几个死党还扎在座位里。回家去……现在时间太早了，家里也没有人。七点，哪吒打开手机看了看日期——今天妈妈预定按时回家——说是按时，老妈能在家出现就不错了。

手心的汗水一滑，手机歪向一边，哪吒无意中拨开了照片的收藏夹。里面是去年在市体育馆拍的照片。一池子蓝汪汪的水，一个男孩穿着跳水专用的练习泳衣站在池边的高台上。蓝色的水波带着浅金色的波纹在他蓝白双色训练服上印出变幻不定的光斑。“敖丙”，哪吒在心里默念了一遍那难得相识的友人名字。

去年夏天，老爸老妈赶上暑假双双派去外地公干，家里就剩下哪吒一人随风漂洋自由做翅膀，精力旺盛地飞翔了整个小区一圈以后，终于被邻居们投诉到爸妈那里。匆匆赶回来的李靖和殷素知与哪吒围绕着“你必须学着做点正事了”进行了一番友好商谈。

虽然哪吒再三表示可以自我管理，这场亲子友好谈判终于达成了协议——之后一个月里哪吒“自愿”报名体校夏令营学习羽毛球，如果通过毕业分队考拿到优秀资格，再后一个月的暑假生活就可以自己掌握。如果不行，那就去上数据补课班儿。

哪吒真情实意地走进了体院馆，特别愉快地完成了头三天的基础训练。哪吒天生神经反应飞快，目光敏锐，力大无比，掌握基础训练完成得飞快，然后在班上就开始惯常的无聊。

一遍一遍折返跑、力量练习、爆发力练习、一次又一次挥拍小动作练习，然后再来一遍，再来一遍，还要来一遍。这反复的基操训练是在是没意思。哪吒提出学点新的，又被教练以基础不牢不能一口吃个胖子拍回来。奋而和教练打赌pk一局，赢了就免了基础练习直接练扣杀大技术。明明这个教练每天只会挂个哨子吹着一帮小子跑圈自己从不动手。没想到真打起比赛来，足足把哪吒按在地上k了一轮又一轮，然后把认赌不服输的哪吒踢出去跑圈。

那天和现在的天气一样，太阳在天空正中，颜色亮得耀眼，白色水泥路面明晃晃能看见空气蒸腾的纹路。若有若无的风带着开锅一样的味道，跑几步就气喘吁吁，肺里吐出来的呼吸灼烤着皮肤。无论喝下多少水，喉咙里还是干很发疼，咽一口吐沫跟咽了刀片一样。

热。

哪吒跑完了教练指定的十圈，又赌气加了三圈。第三次路过体育馆门口，哪吒才觉得这种独自斗气行为亏了。教练又看不见，只自己一个人卖力，实在太过憨逼。左右权衡一下哪吒决定逃课，就这么直接回家去。

就在这个时候，百无聊赖的哪吒一眼晃过了最凉快的游泳馆，看见了敖丙。那时候敖丙蓝色头发束紧在脑后，穿着跳水专用的白色泳衣，站在池边跳台上，双臂平举，一双湛蓝的眼睛认真看着水面，然后一遍又一遍练习着某个类似抱膝前翻的动作。

哪吒，那时候还不知道敖丙的名字，站在那里看着这个白衣蓝眼少年反复进行着起跳，入水，出水，思考，上岸，攀上台子，静止，起跳，入水的流程。反反复复，不断重复着这一系列的动作。尽管从哪吒看来，他手脚纤长，动作舒展柔韧，尤其是腾空转体的时候，好像一棵银白外皮的小杨树折弯续了力，再用力弹起，在空中飘乎乎舒展开，然后剑一般倏忽一下钻入水中，只激起一点点细腻的白色波浪。这种极致的控制和极致的柔韧，以哪吒这种一力降十会风格的门外汉看来，赏心悦目简直完美。如果是他哪吒坐在裁判席上绝对要打个十分。 

但是这个男孩似乎还是不满意似的，又连续练习了十几次。这份执着惊呆了哪吒。在那男孩再一次站在跳台边缘的时候，他悄悄拿出手机，准备咔一张。 手机光滑的玻璃背板在宽广的水池里投出一块反光光斑。

哪吒在取景框里看见了那男孩略带些责备感的眼神。那一双蓝汪汪的大眼睛眼角上挑，他说，“小孩，你到一边去玩。”

哪吒读懂了唇语，瞬间怒发冲冠。不只是比喻意义，哪吒天生飞扬跋扈自来立的头发逆着沉重的汗湿一层层挑着就这么立起来了。

因为小时候不知道什么原因哪吒身体十分不好，四处求医未果后，妈妈殷素知从老家求了个神佛方子，说是老人家看过了，哪吒这是命犯天魔，要穿红色褂子子，梳双抓髻小辫子扮了闺女样子好骗过这魔头的命数，等挨到上学的年纪就算避过了。于是一个小小男子汉看起来像个小闺女，再加上个子小，走到哪儿都被人当小孩儿看。好不容易熬到快七岁了，改回小子装扮，亲戚朋友邻居却都习惯了一开口就“丫头”“小孩”乱喊。

哪吒最听不得这个。小孩你妹。小爷我，堂堂陈塘关一小霸王，现陈塘关一中一哥! 哪儿受得了其他人也来这个。 

哪吒怒发冲冠伸胳膊撸袖子，摸了一下发现今儿是短袖速干运动服，那就意思意思搓了两下胳膊，拔腿要绕池子过去理论。

不料这一会儿功夫那男孩已经转走注意力，回过眼看着水面深呼吸调整节奏，嗤一下轻飘飘地扎进了水里。

这回轮到哪吒进退不得站在原地，就一双眼跟着那凌空的轨迹落到水里。清清的池水一望透底，哪吒瞧着那男孩轻盈舒展地触底翻身，然后向着他站的这边游过来。

他过来了？！

哗啦，水面一阵起伏，蓝眼睛的男孩从水中冒出来，双手扒着池边轻巧翻转，一托一拉上半身拉出水面，修长有力的双腿一扑，整个人就上了岸，在哪吒面前缓缓起身。原来和哪吒差不多高……其实好像还高一点……。

是个好对手。

“敖丙。”这个好对手向看愣着的哪吒伸了伸手。

没能在第一时间占住排面的哪吒显得有点委屈，绷着既往不咎的表情伸手和敖丙碰了碰手心。敖丙身上带着刚刚出水的水花，湿淋淋凉丝丝。这一碰，跑步憋气满头冒烟的哪吒似乎也静下来一点，他找着了点一哥排面，率先自我接受道，“哪吒。”

这个年纪的少年人，情绪来的急也去得快，如同那窗外六月骄阳突然就落了阴云要开始下雨。这握住了的双手，就是一座新建的友谊桥梁了。

话说开来，原来敖丙是附近东海二中的，跳水二级运动员。暑假来这儿集训。每天敖丙都会自己加练二十组动作，今天赶上哪吒提前跑路这才碰上。

难得游泳馆凉快，敖丙说话又好听，哪吒也不急着走，自来熟蹲在边上看敖丙结束训练，做肌肉拉伸。

“诶，敖丙，我觉得你跳的挺好的。干嘛，诶，那叫啥？ 折体前滚翻？要搞那么多次。你教练磋磨你？”他左右看了看，确实从他进来开始到现在，算上哪吒自己，这偌大的游泳馆只有他们两个人。

敖丙劈开横叉在地上放松大腿肌肉，一边上身前贴地一边调整呼吸，在动作间隔里缓缓地说，“是屈体前空翻三周半。今天是恢复性训练。老师说了，细致的功夫要反复练习，把每一个细节用肌肉和身体认真记住。即使是恢复期也不能放松自己。”

恢复？ 哪吒仔细打量了那一双长腿和线条流畅的腰背手臂。 “你受伤了？”

敖丙没有回答，他直起身来，运了几口气，背过手将扎头发的发网拆下来，一头半湿的长发被水的重量拖着整齐散开，铺满了后背。颜色与那一池子蓝色的水差不多。就好像、好像……那一池子的碧蓝的水都连起来冒出水面，跟在敖丙身后像缎子一样，随着他的步伐在岸上铺开，闪闪发亮好像透过玻璃看着太阳……

粗糙汉子李哪吒，平生第一次在心里吟出了一个短诗。

少年人的友谊来得突然，却持续得非常绵长。

这照片蓝汪汪的背景透着一股清爽，让哪吒起了一点向往。

“去体育馆”，哪吒下定决心，去打打球，游个泳，再洗个澡。反正时间还早呢，回家去也没有饭吃。若是被老妈看见了早回去，还要抱怨。至于那个家访回执卡，到时候再说，反正哪吒家里忙就是不能按时交回执，太乙老师一直也知道。

一路晃荡到了体育馆，哪吒旺盛的生命力终于有了用武之地。搏击馆，小球馆，大球馆，哪吒轮番操练过去。有得赢了，有得输了。大滴的汗水砸在木板地上，带走了哪吒心里莫名的烦躁。

天气还是热的，运动之后更热。他学着之前从敖丙那里学到的方法躺在地板上，绷紧脚趾，舒展背部，让全身尽可能贴近地面。木板地上透着凉气，环绕在哪吒身边，舒适而怡人。

哪吒深深得呼了一口气，天生体温高的哪吒暖热了地面，挨着地面的位置开始发燥，衣服垫着地方磨得有点难受。直接贴着地的小腿和胳膊被汗水沾了黏在地上，稍微一动扯得发痛，撕下来的时候噗嗤噗嗤的响。这里那里都不舒坦。哪吒圈起身子，侧躺在地面上，让前胸和后背在过堂风里晾着。

“你究竟想做什么！” 前几天李靖难得在家的时候，把哪吒叫出去过堂。

“功课平平，浮躁易怒。天天惹是生非。胸无大志。”李靖看了一眼哪吒梗着脖子站得摇摇晃晃，更是上火，用力在哪吒背上一拍，“给我站好。”

哪吒猝不及防一个趔趄往前扑了两步，跨出一个大步硬是蹬着地面站稳了，回过身来，昂首挺胸地挺直了背看着李靖。“站好了。您说。”

李靖和哪吒对视了片刻。16岁的半大小子，长手长脚细伶伶的已经到了和成年人差不多的身高，微微抬头和李靖目光对峙。

李靖立起眉毛，哪吒也跟着竖起了眼睛。如果不是殷素知正好走进屋子，大概又要爆发一次例行的父子对抗。看见父子俩人互相瞪着眼的样子，殷素知几步赶过来右手拉着哪吒，左手抚着他的背，熟练抚了几下，顺便朝着李靖使了个眼色，“这里给我。”

看着哪吒低着头耸着肩像个正被母亲舔毛气鼓鼓的小狮子一样，李靖冲着夫人点了点头，摇头走了出去，把这里留给他们母子。

看着丈夫消失在门外，又偏头听听脚步声已经走远，殷素知拉着哪吒到沙发上坐下，倒了水塞在哪吒手里，这才柔声说，“吒儿呀。你在学校的事情，太乙老师已经讲给我们了。其实妈妈也是知道你的想法。你天性好动，力气又大，这个学校天天考试坐班学习，你觉得很无聊，很没意思。在妈妈看来这是必须的过程。哪吒你不喜欢，我也理解。”

‘可是哪吒，你想做什么呢？ 你这样天天和老师斗气，失去的是自己的时间，消磨的是爱你的人的心呀。’

哪吒下意识地伸手摸了摸书包里那个硬邦邦的联络册。如果今天赶上父母在家，肯定又会这样来一遍。如果都不在家，那这件事就会变成明天的场面。想到父亲的恼怒和母亲安抚时的叹气，哪吒转了身摊在地上。白毛毛的汗顺着额头淌下，一头反重力般飞扬树立的头发濡湿了软踏踏地铺在地板上。

地板不再舒服了，热乎乎硬邦邦的膈着哪吒的背。他一骨碌坐起来，抱着膝盖，看着窗外对面的游泳馆。

去年夏天，他与敖丙在游泳馆认识。之后每天变得有趣了，白天他在小球馆集训羽毛球，敖丙在对面的游泳馆练习跳水。中午和下午可以碰面几次。一般来说，敖丙开始和结束的都比他早些，等哪吒训练完毕过去找他的时候，敖丙不是正在附近的体操架上进行各种极限拉伸，就是躺在木地板上看着天花板放松肌肉。

哪吒敬佩的看着这些千变万化的静态肌肉练习。“敖丙，你还真挺喜欢这个跳水的。这么一个动作，要重复一百遍去磨。要是我早跑了。我记得上周你为了练前向翻腾四周半，每天都要翻跟头五十遍。我光看着都要晕过去了。”

敖丙拉着横杠做上体肌肉训练，他听到哪吒的话，先完成了手头五组杠上背肌拉伸，才放开横杆转过头来，小心地用事先准备好的毛巾擦掉汗水，再抖出一条干浴巾披在身上保暖，转过身来面对哪吒，正好接到了哪吒递来的运动饮料。

敖丙喝了一大口，偏着头笑了笑，“谢啦。”

“今年到了秋天有高中跳水联赛。我已经报名参加比赛。” 

“喔！ 厉害。你肯定第一名。我回去找了好多跳水比赛的视频看，就你跳得最好看。”

敖丙的眼睛弯了起来，“跳水不论好看的。”然后低下头，声音也低落了一点“我还没有得过奖呢。”

“诶？”

“我从小学开始学跳水，老师和父亲说，那些少儿比赛含金量不够。频繁参赛对打基础不好，不要冒进。老师说要先练好基本功，瞄准中学选拔赛。拿了省级和全国比赛的名次，再加上体育加分，就有希望通过东海大学和天宇大学的联合招生，最后能进天宇大学。”

哪吒听完，小小吹了一声口哨，“哦吼，这么一大圈。你家给你打算得可真远。小爷我家啊……”

敖丙听见这个词微微蹙了蹙眉，哪吒见状赶紧站直，把这些小小的口癖都收了回去。“我家我能去上大学就行。反正他们期望的东西我也实现不了。我爸我妈现在对我没啥期望了都。”

敖丙侧着头看哪吒，听见“没期望”几个字刚要说什么。不过他没有哪吒嘴快，让哪吒一口气接了下去“那你以后就先东海大学上两年，再去天宇，最后天宇毕业证呗？”

敖丙觉得应该先回答哪吒的话再提问。他仔细想了想又微微摇了摇头“我也不知道。我没想过这个。我父亲，我哥哥都说这个路线是最合适的。我想就是吧。老师从小很照顾我，老师说的应该没错。”一路说一路走去把喝完的运动饮料瓶放进远处的回收箱里。

哪吒听见这个话惊讶极了，他几步赶上去，两手托在脑后跟着敖丙身前倒退着走，“你练得这么狠。这放假差不多每天都住在训练馆了。你都没想过以后到底咋样，那你去东海大学是为啥？也是你爸说的？”

敖丙露出沉思的表情，“老师和父亲，他们安排的。我家里哥哥姐姐，父亲，叔叔，姑姑之前都上东海大学。家里希望我能突破去天宇大学，学金融方面的专业，最后能留在首都。”

“所以你也去东海，然后听你爸的安排再去天宇。你就没想过去个别的学校？学金融你先练跳水，这路绕的够远的。你自己想没想过要学啥？ 要我说一家里人都在一块儿多无聊。我家这儿，我住家属区，周围人从小认识我。有点啥事我还不知道呢，他们一转眼就知道了还告我爸妈。我爸是jc，我妈也是。我知道他们希望我将来也做这个，从小到大天天听人说，子承父业什么的。那我就绝对不做这个。你们觉得我该做的事，我才不去。”

“诶，你快披上，别着凉。赶紧去换衣服。”

哪吒看着天花板一口气说完，一回头敖丙正把大浴巾摘下来捏在手上，也没有去收拾他的装备包。

“哪吒，”敖丙口气里有着少见的郑重，“你问我想没想过别的。那你以后想做什么呢？你是怎么知道自己要做什么，喜欢什么呢？”

以后想做什么呢。17岁的哪吒，大脑艰涩得运转想着这个问题，双脚带着他无意识的朝着游泳馆走去。

这个问题在游泳馆经由敖丙正式而隆重的问出来之前，就长长久久的在哪吒脑海里盘旋。他曾经用各种选择和试探去拖延回答的时间。

从小到大，天赋秉异的哪吒被家里给予厚望。小时候听腻了“恭喜殷队喜得麟儿。”大一点了满耳朵都是 “嘿，瞧这小胳膊腿儿的，力气真大。将来继承李局衣钵没跑。"，有点文化的还要绉一句“雏凤清于老凤声。” 一来二去似乎都默认了他会接父母的班儿。可是哪吒自己想做什么呢。有人问过他吗？ 他又是因为什么不想走父母的路呢。上次他是怎么和敖丙说得来着。

哪吒踢开不知怎么的出现在路旁的石子，一把推开了游泳馆的大门。

清凉的，带着漂白粉味道冲破大门围绕在哪吒周围。偌大的游泳馆里今天依旧没有人，那一汪碧蓝色的水一漾一漾的，将金色的水波纹路印满了墙壁和天顶。

“哪吒？”

熟悉的嗓音发出惊讶的声音，哪吒惊喜回头，敖丙在更衣室的帘子前面，身上穿着运动便装，手里拿着他惯用的装备包——一只蓝色的直筒背包。去年夏天，敖丙来训练就一直背着这个包，里面放着他的训练泳衣，毛巾，浴巾，水杯，各种装备，满当当沉甸甸的万无一失。

然后哪吒一眼就看见了包拉锁上挂着的小白龙挂件。一股混合着喜悦的彷徨弥散在他的心头。哪吒装作潇洒得随意地把单肩挑着的书包换了一边，朝前露出了挂在一侧的红色火焰猫棉娃娃。

这是去年哪吒和敖丙互相赠送的生日礼物，他们彼此的小小秘密，

去年夏天，哪吒与敖丙在体育馆相遇。结束了白天的训练，傍晚就一起做那一套一套没有尽头的暑假作业特别套装。

"哎呀呀。"哪吒把手里的圆珠笔随手丢在作业纸上，整个人失去重心倒在敖丙肩上。“好麻烦。这些东西学过了考过了还要再做一遍。咱们假装老师会看辛辛苦苦写，老师假装自己会看认认真真催。收上去最后还不是放柜子里，到发寒假作业了，就拿去卖废纸了。何必现在糟蹋圆珠笔呢，不如省点事咱们直接卖到废纸铺去。”

敖丙正认真写习题，被哪吒这一磕手一抖，笔尖在干净整洁的笔记本上拉出一条长长的折线。

“诶呀。看看你干的好事。” 他推着哪吒坐直，“温故而知新，‘学而时习之不亦说乎。’ 你好好做，不做也不要闹我。”他把本子推到哪吒面前，“看，我本子都被你搞坏了。”

“别管了，也只有你这么认真写作业了。老师都不看的。”哪吒鼓起腮帮。

“练习是写给自己的，又不是给老师的。搞的这么乱，怎么办呢。”敖丙拖着下巴，把手里的本子往哪吒那边推，眼睛狡黠得挑着看哪吒。

哪吒最怕敖丙这样认认真真地开玩笑，到底是真的恼了还是假的恼了呀。不过……确实是自己搞花了的。他想了想，坏笑起来。“帮你补救一下，”，说着拿起敖丙的笔在刚才画飞的那条线上涂涂抹抹，把头重脚轻的一条长线上，重的这边添上一对小犄角，轻的那边加几条线成了一个扬起的大尾巴，再加四个错落的爪儿，虽然只有寥寥几笔，竟然是一个活泼游动的小龙似的，在本子上游起来。

这是愈发不能要了，敖丙憋了嘴伸手去抽本子，被哪吒忽地捉住手。敖丙回头，正好看进了哪吒一眨不眨的眼睛，“小白龙，生气了？偶尔休息一下呗。你天天这么做题看书，还要练跳水，小心搞坏了眼睛。”

半真半假的关心得到了敖丙横横一个回瞪。哪吒一向好玩闹的，敖丙也是少年心意，俩人竟然就这样手拖着手，睁大眼睛互相瞪着看，比起“看谁先眨眼”的游戏来。俩人笑微微地对视逐渐变成了带点不服输的瞪视。一分钟过去了，哪吒绷紧脸，敖丙张大眼角，眼对眼对望坚持着比谁先撑不住。

哪吒日常打遍天下无敌手的哪吒，日常和人比眼神杀从没有败绩。可惜遇到的敖丙。敖丙常年在水下睁眼，经过各种高空入水的冲击洗礼，根本不在乎眼睛上一点不舒服，耐力极为持久。

哪吒意识到遇到敌手了，不服输地努力顶着眼睛，调动眼眶肌肉一会儿张大眼睛缓缓劲，一会眯起来的调整调整。对面敖丙除了眼角用力叠起一溜小皱纹，没有其他变化。哪吒实在是太痛了，眼泪水无法克制地顺着眼角淌下来，抹得一脸都是。

“哟。”敖丙甩开了哪吒的手，用手背去擦他眼角的眼泪。“你这是干嘛。输给我又不丢人。”

哪吒与一向凶巴巴的校园一哥不相称的表情噘了噘，坐回自己位子上，一下下眨眼给干涩的眼球重新覆上泪液，一边嘟嘟囔囔地说“是男人就要撑过二十秒！”

“那我们都过了二十秒。小男子汉，我赢了，说，你要怎么赔我本子。” 敖丙微微偏着头笑，伸手去捏哪吒的脸，一只手搭在哪吒涂鸦的小飞龙上。

“那我就赔你一个小白龙吧。跟我来。”哪吒说着，催着敖丙收拾东西。敖丙也是破天荒第一次，没有写完他那每日定例的一章练习，跟哪吒手牵手跑出了图书馆。

哪吒一路拉着敖丙，去了夏天才有的路边夜市。天一擦黑，各路小贩小商板车推着桌子椅子炉子架子，锅碗瓢盆出摊来了。街道上悄无声息排开的一团一团的塑料椅子。西瓜汁，烤面筋，炸冰淇淋，烤香蕉，排了一路。哪吒敖丙俩半大小子一路吃吃玩玩地扫荡过去，一样都没落下。夜市当然不只是吃的东西，还有各种好玩的小玩意。白日西沉，路灯初明，各种有意思的游艺活动也摆了出来，什么套圈，投球，打气球靶子，比棋，抓娃娃各种各样，一路彩灯和电子乐流光溢彩震耳欲聋。

敖丙好像什么都感兴趣，每个摊子都要停一停。连小摊子上招揽生意用的七变色霓虹灯泡都喜欢。

“你都没有玩过吗？” 哪吒很好奇敖丙的好奇心。

“没有。每天早上五点就要去训练，完了赶着上课，放学以后再训练三小时，回家有作业和补习。没时间出来玩得。”敖丙被哪吒拖着走，还扭着身子去看那漂亮的彩灯随着音乐节奏跳舞一样变幻。

“啧啧，你这日子过的。走走走，这种led彩灯有什么好看的。小爷，额，我，带你去看真正的好东西。”

然而哪吒的大话说得有点早。饶是哪吒从小到大四处游玩，身经百战，玩什么都是高手。然而敖丙经过充分体育训练，反应神经和敏捷的观察力和飞快的学习能力可都不是说着玩的。也许刚开始一两次搞不懂玩法很快就失败了，但是敖丙只要观摩哪吒一次，再自己稍加琢磨，很快就后来居上，偶尔还略胜一筹。尤其是抓娃娃、套圈和投篮这种手眼脑充分配合的运动，敖丙不知不觉就领了先。

一番玩耍下来，敖丙赢了许多毛茸茸的娃娃抱在怀里走在前头。不服输的李哪吒跟在后面，扯着敖丙介绍各种自己应该能赢的游戏闹着要再比。

然后看见了打地鼠。地鼠娃娃藏在9个地洞里，伴着音乐此起彼伏的探头出来，玩家要用气锤子准确地敲打他们的头阻止他们。每打中一下系统会记录一个得分。敖丙玩这个手感特好。刚刚一次就上手了，试玩一场敖丙竟然把现有的最高记录翻了一番。

哪吒一看不甘落后，也投币来一局，不多不少正好压了敖丙三分新登榜首。敖丙低了头抿了抿嘴，仰起头要再来。

敖丙想玩，哪吒正好有很多的硬币。俩人一人一局接着打，节节刷新破纪录的电子音乐。这份热闹引得周围的人聚拢围观,哪吒与敖丙赢了新分数的时候喝彩连连。他们少年上下翻飞的动作颇有韵律，也引了不少路人掏出手机拍他们。

如此热闹的场景，打地鼠摊子成了夜市第二波人潮的焦点。越来越多的人围拢在摊位前。胖乎乎的老板很有头脑，满面堆笑开了一个新的双人局，请这两个少年表演并肩双人配合战，正好将人潮汹涌的客人们引来一起玩。

哪吒和敖丙在双人游戏里也是了得，配合得极为默契，跟一曲四手联弹似的， 打中了每一个探头的鼹鼠，过关电子礼炮乐一波连着一波，直到最后一片炫目的霓虹灯里冲上了游戏满分。音乐爆响，人群掌声雷动，哪吒和敖丙擦着汗放下锤柄，对视了一眼。

哪吒开口说，“赢了。最高分！”

敖丙似乎没有听清，向着哪吒微微侧过身来，人流一涌，推着敖丙撞在哪吒胸口上。敖丙一抬头，两人都在看到了对方眼睛里的自己。这一次哪吒忽然不好意思地别开了眼睛，偏过头喊一声，“我去拿奖品。”转头就跑开了。

奖品拿回来，是一对做工精致的可爱棉花娃娃，一只小白龙和一只红色毛茸茸的火焰猫。都是一个巴掌大小，软绵绵的，可以挂起来也可以拿着玩。哪吒托着两个小动物端详了一阵，挑出小白龙挂在敖丙的书包上，“这个给你。”

“为什么我是龙，”敖丙笑着拨开哪吒的手，把那只火焰猫举在哪吒耳边。这个红色毛茸茸的火焰猫有一双气势满满的大眼睛，头顶上一圈火焰一样炸起来的绒毛，一颤一颤得好像一头火苗子在抖，和左顾右盼的哪吒头顶那丛反重力头发颇为神似。“那这个火焰猫就是哪吒了。”

哪吒闻言抢过那火焰猫，也挂在自己书包上。捋了捋猫头上的火焰，又伸手去逗敖丙包带子上的小白龙。夜市灯火琉璃的霓虹灯亮了起来。小白龙镀上了一层淡淡的橘红色，而那只红艳艳的火焰猫身上落着深蓝色的条纹，看上去变成了紫红相间的小老虎。

敖丙噗嗤一下笑了，眉眼弯弯带着夏天特有的湿润。“谢谢你，哪吒”

“？”哪吒一下子不明白敖丙突然致谢是什么意思，不过肯定是好事，那就应了下来，“听小爷的没错吧。你还想玩什么？ 索性出来了，不如……唔?”

哪吒觉得脸侧微微一凉，是敖丙带着水汽清凉的双唇靠近了耳边。敖丙离得这么近，哪吒真真切切看清楚了敖丙蓝色的双眼，和清晨天空是一样的颜色。

“今天是我的生日。谢谢你给我的礼物。”

那天也是哪吒的生日。他们之后互相问起才知道，同天生日具体时间只差一个小时。一想到这个哪吒觉得这大概就是天意。按照概率一百个人中就应该有一个和你同年同月日的。然而哪吒之前有过三百个同学，却没有一个和他同天生日，却在游泳馆遇到了同年同月同日同时生的敖丙。

他们就是有某种默契吧。这次没有约好，哪吒只是随意来了体育馆就遇到了敖丙。敖丙穿着白色的运动衣站在泳池那一汪蓝色的对面，背包上挂着与火焰猫成对的小白龙。过了一年的折腾，哪吒这只火焰猫沾了灰尘稍微磨损了一些，而那只小白龙看起来还是白白净净，整整齐齐的，与这一汪清灵的池水非常相称。

“敖丙！”哪吒绕着泳池朝着敖丙跑去。 25*50米尺寸的泳池怎么这么远，哪吒第一次觉得跑得太慢。不过对面的人也在快速跑过来，他们各自只需要通过不到50米的距离，这样一来就近了很多。两人在泳池中间的落地窗前汇合，不到一百米的快速奔跑，却让两个人都气喘吁吁的。

“哪吒。”敖丙这次先开了口。“你来找我？”

“恭喜你，敖丙。我听说联合招生放榜了，你拿到了联合录取名额吧。你本来就成绩好。再加上个去年的冠军，肯定稳了。”

“谢谢你。”敖丙点了点头，“我拿到了。今天我来也想见你，告诉你这件事。还有，我不打算去了。”

“什么？敖丙，你...”

“我要正式入选省队以后去职业联赛。”

“可是天宇大学的名额。你好不容易才……”

敖丙低头笑了，“是父亲和师傅希望我去天宇大学。这样我就是家族里第一个可以跻身学术圈的人。可是我不想去。我喜欢跳水。”

“你想好了？”哪吒伸出双手，还记得将手心里热乎乎的湿汗在衣服上蹭干净，轻轻捧起敖丙的双颊。

“你为了拿到联合招生的名额付出那么多努力，早晚训练，还要保住前三的成绩点。整三个月的笔试和面试，为什么放弃了？”

敖丙把哪吒的手摘下来，捧在手心里。他的手指带着天生的凉意，最能镇定哪吒的燥热。

“因为我选定了。我想去练跳水。我爱这个。虽然一直以来都把跳水当做是一个门票，可是我站在跳台上边，能感觉到我的生命是存在的。入水的瞬间，才是我最快乐的时候。我也喜欢东海大学。如果去东海，我可以做到一边上学一边训练。”

“可是？你爸他……”

“哪吒，我都想好了。从去年到今年，我想了很多。我不想走父亲和师父为我规划好的路。父亲之前很希望能在家族里出一个去天宇学术圈的人。因为他年轻的时候已经申请通过，结果各种原因没有去成，就希望我可以。可是我不想去。”

敖丙走到水边，脱下鞋袜，挽起裤脚，站在探入池水的第一层台阶上，“我真的喜欢跳水。我不想把我爱的东西当做踏脚石。我也喜欢你，哪吒。我第一次选择什么。我的未来有我爱的运动，这个未来里也有你。”

敖丙站在水中，一层一层的清波从他脚下漾开。哪吒看着他的背影，仿佛他就要踏着着步步清波，沐浴着漫天霞光走到云天之上了。

敖丙回过身来，半长的头发整齐的散在脑后。“哪吒，那你决定了么？”

“我？我决定什么。”

“哪吒，你不是要追寻你父亲和母亲的轨迹，做一个维护正义的人么。”

“没有。我不想做那种循规蹈矩假正经的……”

敖丙朝哪吒俯下身来，凑近了他的心口，手指搭在他的校服领子上轻轻扯开。

“嘿？”

“哪吒，你的心一直在说话。你听。” 敖丙凉丝丝的手指搭在哪吒胸口上。哪吒听见了，他听见了敖丙心口平缓的心跳。

哪吒在羽毛球队集训的最后一天的选拔赛，这比赛结果将决定哪吒与父母的约定能不能达成，事关他后一个月暑假的幸福生活。李靖和殷素知夫妇破天荒腾出时间要来看他的汇报赛。

明明只是一个集训毕业选拔却搞得无比漫长。赛程安排从下午到晚上，先是一共十几个人进行四轮循环赛，再进行捉对的对抗赛。比起上场那十来分钟，等待的时间更长更无趣。好在敖丙提前结束了训练，坐在场边看台上，给哪吒看包喊加油。区区一个兴趣队比赛，敖丙的加油应援倒是做的很有那么回事，甚至还弄了2个小旗子，可以挥舞起来。

哪吒这边很轻松赢了第一轮，跑去和敖丙并排坐在一起，看其他人比赛时，哪吒还时不时卖弄一下自己对技术动作的看法。奈何隔行如隔山，敖丙不懂羽毛球，就听得认真加油得卖力，似乎要把哪吒说得每个要点都记下来，这让哪吒受用之余又有点心虚。

不知不觉天擦黑，哪吒渐渐坐不住了。时不时得眼睛就往大门口飘。第四轮到了哪吒上场，他心不在焉连续失了几个分点。已经快8点了，球馆的大门依旧紧闭着。 哪吒又瞟了一眼大门，打飞了接球。

挺没意思的，他垂着头踱步过去捡球，视野里一双穿着普通运动鞋的脚。“哪吒。你怎么了。”

“手滑、就出界了呗。” 

“那第一个失球呢。” 敖丙蹙着眉，语气严肃起来。哪吒有点不敢直视这样的敖丙，“我能赢。”他烦躁地抓了抓头发，轻轻推着敖丙肩让他转身回座位去，“你坐回去。赢给你看。”

“以你的水准不应该这样失球的。你分心了。哪吒，这不是赢给我。是你自己要赢。”

“是赢给你自己。” 

哪吒拖着步子回到发球线上。联排的无影灯下，对面的对手微微下蹲，全神贯注准备接哪吒的特技雷霆发球。敖丙在身后远处的观众席上。

哪吒深深吸了一口气。新一轮开始了，这一次对手没有得到任何机会，2：15砍下一局。然后几个0:15……圆满结束。

最后的最后，哪吒的父母也没有出现 。哪吒结束比赛后在手机里查到了李靖和殷素知发来的短信，道歉并且给哪吒加油,相信他一定可以的什么什么的。哪吒没有看完他们的短信就合上了手机。总之，又和之前一样，说好一件事事，两人又被突然来临的加班分头绊住了。殷素知甚至已经走到了距离这里三个路口的地方，仍然选择了掉头返回。

回去的路上哪吒把比赛的奖牌挂在手上甩来甩去地玩，熄了火似得沉默了一路。敖丙走在他旁边，非常耐心得陪着他的步伐，没有说一句话。就这样踏着夏天的星夜两人一路无言走到了平时分开各自回家的十字路口。

“敖丙，要说再见了。”

“嗯。我在呢。再见。明天我还要去训练，你还去吗？”

“不知道呢。我赢了，我爸我妈又没看见。谁知道明儿怎么定。也可能一扒拉就让我去上补习班了。”

“那你自己怎么打算？”

“我要是乖乖上课去，我爸妈肯定高兴。你说吧，就其他人都这么说的‘体谅体谅你父母’。他们是为你好。类似这样的。反正他们总是对的。工作忙，走不开。哪有功夫看儿子一个不入流的小比赛。”

敖丙听见这话，往前走了一步，抓住哪吒在自己头发上扯来扯去的手，郑重合拢放在手心。“我不会这样说的。叔叔阿姨因为有公事不能来，这很难过。你可以难过的，哪吒。”

“如果是我，我也会很难过。”

哪吒突然一低头，额头重重砸在敖丙肩膀上，声音也变得闷闷的“他们总是不在。我知道他们做的事很重要。可是他们一直都不来。每次我的事，答应要来都没有来。”

敖丙双手笼着哪吒的肩膀，轻轻拍了拍“是的，哪吒。我知道。”

过了很久，哪吒似乎是缓过来了，突然抬起头来，“我小时候很仰慕他们。他们保护善良的普通人，帮助别人。别人送来锦旗感谢信的时候，我也特自豪。但是他们总是骗我……答应我的，都没有做到。我出一点错，就说我配不上我家的家风名声什么的。还觉得我肯定继承家业，反正我配不上，我不去。” 

“我讨厌他们一个个天天不着家，打官腔，装模作样的样子。”

“可是哪吒就是哪吒，是你一直告诉我，你想走什么路是自己选择的。这是你的选择吗？”

“我……我就是希望…………”哪吒吸溜了一下鼻子，小时候希望父母能多陪自己一点。现在在小伙伴面前再说这个显得兮兮的。如果说希望父母能看见自己的努力，能把自己当大人来讨论。可是父母一直繁忙也给他了最大自主。这又该如何说起呢。

“没关系哪吒。我在等着你呀。我相信你的选择。”

“敖丙？”

“我在呢。”

哪吒的心跳顺着碰触在胸口的指尖传过来。“敖丙。你在这里等我呢。”

“我一直在呀。”

“其实，我已经提交了提前报考的申请。再过几天就要去面试了。”

“恭喜你，哪吒，我早就知道你会选择最合适的路。”

“今儿能见到你。我肯定稳了。”

“如果是哪吒的话，那一定可以的。你告诉叔叔阿姨了么。”

“今天回去我会告诉他们。”唉，想到母亲知道心愿成真后会有什么欣喜表现，哪吒忽然露出了一点软弱的表情。

“敖丙，只是以后咱们可能不能经常碰面了吧。之后一年你去集训，我要参加提前招考准备。然后你去东海大学，我去jing校。”

敖丙偏了偏头，对哪吒的想法表示出思路过于漫长需要整理的神情。然后他似乎突然想明白了似的，抿嘴笑了，细长的手指在哪吒手机上点了点……“那你觉得微信是干什么用的呢。”

“可是，可是…………”可是微信不够。夏天太短，一年太长。我想和你多多相见，没有温度的电子联络不够传达思念。

敖丙握着哪吒的手将今天饱受折腾的手机攥在手心，哪吒热烘烘的手背贴在敖丙干净清冷的手心里。

“每一年都有夏天，每一年的夏天我们都可以再这里相聚呀。”

而且，每一年的夏天，我们都会比之前更成熟，更有力。 

“可是一年太久了，即使有微信和邮件，我们看向不同的方向，也会彼此错开的。”

“不会的。只要我们朝着一个方向走，就不会的。”

敖丙握着哪吒的手，用力摇了摇。这是一个郑重的承诺。

每一个夏天，绿色会铺满树荫，知了会重新歌唱。

如果努力充实自己，向着理想指引的未来前进，那么怎么会错过呢。

世间没有两片同样的树叶，一个人也不会两次跨过同一条河流。如果有一个人，你和他有相同的烦恼，有共同的爱好，曾经同样天真幼稚的想法，背对背面对着未知的庞大世界，互相鼓励着举起小小的火炬走进未来。

当我们谈起夏天的时候，我们会谈论过去的一年我们走过的路，也会畅享未来的一年我们要去的远方。

炙热的夏天，就是独属于少年们灼热的时光呢。


End file.
